


Neverending Labyrinth | Minho X Reader

by Noella_Diaz



Category: Divergent (Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella_Diaz/pseuds/Noella_Diaz
Summary: Maze Runner Minho X Divergent Reader...Two worlds collide when WICKED comes into interstellar contact with BGW (Bureau of Genetic Welfare) and they surmise plans to intercept the dimensions, in hopes of reaping benefits of the best of two post-apocalyptic worlds.
Relationships: Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Neverending Labyrinth | Minho X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: Prologue: When Two Worlds Collide
> 
> When WICKED comes across transmission signals coming from another dimension, what will happen? Especially when help is offered to them in such desperate times.

wip -- thanks for your patience :)


End file.
